potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MiniPax
I'm new to Wikis, but I have a years sub to PotBS and am willing to try to update this to a useful state. I do need some help with the code. How do I access the ability to edit the Mission descriptions in the grey box on the right? The general Edit only covers the main body. Also, how do I edit the Key Info sections below the mission info. I'm covering from a British perspective at the moment. I have FT, NO and PR alts, so I should see all missions as well. Rolandefleur 21:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Rolandefleur Yes, I used the new text editor. Suggestion: Add some verbiage to your 'welcome' message to discourage the use of the new editor, or flog the designers until they provide all the needed functionality to replace plain text editing (based on the progress of HTML, that should take about 5 years). Thanks for the help! Did not see a 'Disable Rich Text Editing' option on the Edit tab of Preferences ... am I blind or did they remove it? Questions: Managing images - you have many, but many are missing. Contributors seem to be naming them as they like (85.jpg - 90.jpg are images of NPCs, I would think they should be named by the NPC they represent). Would it be possible to add a column of thumbnails to the listing so we have a clue before we have to click on each of the 400+ file links just to see if what we are looking for exists? Where are the rules for the filenames? Currently there are about 914 craftable items in the game. Shouldn't we have an 18x18pixel icon of each from the game? I started to look at swashbuckling equipment, FLS changed the way AVCOM items are statted, so the existing template needs to be revised. Should I use the same name followed by a number? i.e. Infobox_Sword becomes Infobox_Sword2? If I just change the template, all the pages not yet corrected will have jibberish entries, so it seemed more logical to point to a new template on the pages that have been updated. Take a look at http://www.wowwiki.com/Barrens_quests. I'd like your feedback on a similar listing format for all the missions in a town. Icons for nation, faction, class can be added in a similar fashion to the missions in PotBS. One of the biggest requests I hear is a desire for all the missions in a particular town, so one knows when they are done. The 'chain' icon and the 'outzone' icon can show mission chains and links to other towns. This could be done by town or by region. Have you had any dialog with FLS about permission to use their in-game graphics for this site? i.e. is it OK to use the same artwork for the help pages for their items? Other than sending messages to you through talk and email, do you have an active idea forum? Other wikis use IRC as well. Let me know. There is sooo much here, I don't want to drown in too big of a project. Thanks Rolandefleur 00:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Started to update the structure pages, cannot edit the Category:Structure index page. I wanted to remove all the structures that are no longer in the game from the list. Perhaps you would prefer to do so once all the recipes are updated? Changed pointers in the files I edited to 'Blocks, Lignum Vitae' instead of the redirect of Lignum Vitae Blocks that was occurring. FLS seperates construction requirements from Required Port Resources. How do I add a variable portresource= to the template. I would like to list the port resources after the upkeep costs as it is in FLS online docs. Your template has a labor factor, but there is no variable to allow me to change it. Advanced Structures should change that factor to .4 (40% labor), but I can't do that in the green box. I also noticed that the page does not apply an accurate revision date initially. I saved and it said it was 25 May, another time it was 2 June. Very strange. Rolandefleur 02:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) 7 Deadly Sins line Hello, I read that doing the 7 deadly sins line opens up another set of missions. Can you explain that one more? i have yet to find the new missions after finishing the series of 7. I believe you were the creator/editor of that wiki page. 00:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC)GmAc "McNutley"